villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolfgang von Strucker (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Baron Wolfgang von Strucker is the quaternary antagonist of the 2015 movie Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and appeared as minor key antagonist in ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier. He is also the late father of his son ,Werner von Strucker ,who appears as a major villain in Agents of SHIELD and as a new member and leader for HYDRA. He was portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann who also played Professor Z from Cars 2 (2011). History ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Wolfgang von Strucker only appears in the first post-credits scene of the film. He is revealed to be one of the high-ranking officers of HYDRA after it infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. When he learned that various spies had been uncovered thanks to Fury's actions at S.H.I.E.L.D., he dismissed the problem, as he managed to uncover Loki's Scepter, which he planned to use to further HYDRA's agenda. He also revealed his intentions of burying all the deceased HYDRA agents "so deep that their ghosts can't reunite with their bodies," and that he intended to have Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, whom he had retrieved earlier, for an important role due to their having their "age of miracles." ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Strucker was stationed at Sokovia experimenting with Loki's scepter when Avengers arrived and attacked his fortress. As the Avengers overpowered their soldiers, List asked him to send the Maximoff twins to fight against the Avengers, he forbade send them as they were not ready for a fight. However, minutes later the twins left the base to fight. Strucker told his men not to surrender before telling List that they sould surrender and flee with the data to continue their work. When the Avengers broke into the base, Strucker was confronted by Captain America, who recognized him as the great criminal of HYDRA. Rogers was attacked by Wanda Maximoff when he was ready to capture Strucker. However, Rogers quickly recovered and knocked out Strucker by hitting him in the face with his shield. After being captured, he was handed over to NATO. Shortly after, Ultron broke into his cell and killed him, painting the word "PEACE" on the prison wall with Strucker's own blood. Trivia *As aforementioned, Baron Strucker is portrayed by Thomas Kretschmann, who is known for his role as Hermann Fegelein in Downfall. * Baron Strucker is similar to Professor Z: Besides the voice actor reference, they both wear monocles, they are leaders of a faction, and they have both have the same first name (Wolfgang). * Being the current leader of HYDRA, he is the employer of a man named Dr. List (who is currently the main antagonist in season 2 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) and therefore the Bigger Bad of the season. This was revealed in "The Dirty Half Dozen", which serves as an arc weld into the movie itself. Though he doesn't appear physically, he is mentioned several times throughout the episode. In "Purpose in the Machine", it is revealed that Strucker has a son named Werner who is now working for Ward. *A different Baron Wolfgang von Strucker voiced by Kai Wulff appears in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier. This version of the character was born into Prussian nobility with familial association to the secret society known as Hydra. Ambitious, arrogant and harboring a particular distaste for the lower-class, Strucker quickly rose through Hydra, becoming proficient in both combat and tactics. Intercepted documents suggest he is pursuing development of advanced weaponry known as the "Satan Claw" for personal use. During World War II, in the mountains of Bavaria, Captain America encountered him in a tower where a radio dish controlling a powerful cannon is located. Captain America engaged Strucker in combat and, after a deadly battle, managed to defeat him. However the cannon lost control after the radio dish was destroyed and shot down the aircraft transporting the Howling Commandos. After they bailed out the plan, the cannon headed straight for the tower Strucker and Cap were in. Strucker, in a last ditch attempt to take down Cap, charged at him, sending both Cap and Strucker flying off as the plane destroyed their battleground. As Captain America and Baron Strucker free-fell off the tower, Baron Struck managed to knock out Captain America, and he was last seen laying on the ground unconscious. Later, one of the Hydra personnel said that his recovery would take months. As of the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, this version of Baron von Strucker is no longer considered canonical. Gallery Category:Spoilers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Villains Category:Nazis Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Gaolers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Military Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:War Criminals Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hypocrites Category:Minor Villains Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Parents Category:Legacy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fascists Category:Jingoist Villains